Electric Shock
by Skye of Amber
Summary: Matthew Williams, former homeschooler, starts high school as junior. What could possibly go wrong? Everything when you involve the quarterback, outcast, druggie, and vodka loving Russian? x-x You decide the pairing, poll will be up on fourth chapter x-x WARNING: Shounen Ai (Boy Love), Prussia's awesome (horrible) language, and fluffiness.
1. My Style

I do not own Hetalia, or Canada. He's my sweetheart :3 Please enjoy

* * *

Katyusha Braginsky carried handfuls of shopping bags as she began skipping down the street to her next door neighbors house, her big chest bouncing and gaining unwanted attention from onlookers. She decided to surprise her best friend with an entirely new wardrobe! He would love it. After all, they were best friends. Also, his wardrobe needed to be destroyed. No flair whatsoever in those atrocious oversized sweatshirts and jeans which were torn and had holes decorating all over the pant legs. His shoes were fine seeing that he cares for footwear like it is his pet polar bear Kuma.

The girl approaches the obnoxiously bright red door, a smile gracing her lips. Her foot banged against it. She straightened out her blue and white striped spaghetti strapped knee length dress, also fixing her white head band adorning her short blonde hair.

Immediately after her way of knocking, the door opened. Her neighbor clumsily fixed his glasses, her teal eyes scanning his current state. The flour decorating his apron signified he was creating a fluffy batch of his infamous pancakes. No surprise to her. It was past eight in the morning, what else would he be making? Unless it was the Apple Vodka Omelet Flambé, some omelet her brother introduced to him from the Vodka Cookbook he bought at a bookstore.

"Hey Kat!" the boy exclaimed. Matthew Williams; her target is a Canadian born boy who moved to Washignton D.C. at the age of ten when his father's job relocated him to a higher paying job at the USA's capital. The Braginsky's and Williams' have been neighbors for seven going on eight years and the children have been very close to one another ever since.

Katyusha was surprised when, finally, after many years of home school, her best friend will finally be going to the local high school, Wilson High School. His parents have finally decided to send him to the school after convincing them he would need to go to a public school to learn social interaction and take prep classes for college.

"Matvey!" her cheerful greeting made the boy smile. "I have some gifts for you. To celebrate your first year of real high school!" the girl enters the entry way. Matthew shook his head, closing the door behind him. The two walked to the living room. Matthew watched Katyusha place the bags on the couch. The feeling of dread suddenly hit him. What could she have possibly bought for him… wait… that is a clothing store! Uh oh… she finally did it…

"Tada! I have bought you a new wardrobe!" Matthew face palmed. He knew it. Kat told him yesterday her parents have given her an extra allowance since they would be gone for a week after they start school tomorrow. Of course, she chose to spend on someone other than herself. And the victim this time is him. Now, Kuma will have an excuse to chew up his old clothes without being yelled at, for she would allow the bear to do it.

"Kat, my clothes are in good shape." He tried to smile without twitching. But her smile meant she was going to make him try the clothes on, whether he liked to or not. Or she would pull the guilt trip. The tears. He shudders at the thought. She could be manipulative when she wanted to be.

In defeat, he slumps his shoulders before turning to the kitchen. "I will finish the pancakes. You know where my room is." Matthew walked to the stove grabbing the spatula. He heard shuffling and the clicks of her heels against the hardwood floor as she made her way up the stairs, probably carrying every single bag in one trip. Something nudged against his foot, the boy looking down to see Kuma pawing at his foot.

"Almost done with the food" he flipped the last few pancakes watching them cook until they were the perfect golden brown. His thoughts ventured back to the clothes.

_I wonder if I get to keep my hockey jerseys and maple leaf sweatshirt? If not, I will not bother to fight tooth and nail for them…_

* * *

**_Short intro, I hope you like. My Angel Beats story will be worked on over the summer. Stay tuned. What do you think so far?_**


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Shout out to sociallydsoryntd Dec for the review(s)! Love you~

'Why are you starting a new story when you haven't uploaded your other one?' The answer to that is I had this story planned waaaayyyy before my Angel Beats. If you are following _My Life Long Love, _then summer is the time you will love since I will do regular updating. Maybe every Wednesday or Thursday. I haven't decided which one yet.

I do not own Hetalia, or Canada. My baby! I love you so much. You have so many boys/girls that look so beautiful with you. I can never decide. My favorites are full of CanadaxWorld fanfiction. Anyway, to the story.

And don't hate me for my googled Russian. Not good whatsoever ;^;

Chapters will be named after the Korean pop band f(x) songs!

* * *

The first day of school - Monday, August 11th

"Kat…" The red door opened to the sight of the Braginsky siblings standing there. When the older sister saw her friend, she squealed.

"You are so adorable!" Katyusha pushed the door open wider so she could see the boy's whole outfit. He wore a white button up which he rolled up the sleeves to his elbow, the shirt remaining open to show a red tank top with a white maple leaf over the left breast. He also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and red combat boots. A pair of thick framed glasses replaced the old wirey ones. His blonde wheat hair framed his face perfectly, the annoying untameable curl remained in front of his face, his violet eyes wavering in shyness. Matthew adjusted the black back pack over his shoulder, a blush covering his cheek.

"Matvey, you look...different." Natalia, the youngest, smirked, amusement dancing in her dark blue orbs. She wore her platinum hair in a ponytail and simply wore a blue blouse and a pair of black jeans with black flats. When the Williams first arrived next door, the girl was the devil's incarnate to the boy. Pranks were played on him for years. He got caught in her traps, like the time he fell for the poorly covered hole, falling into the mud pit, or when his foot was roped, literally, and he was hanging from the large magnolia tree in the Braginsky's yard for more than an hour, dangling like a pendulum with Natalia drawing on his face with a permanent marker. But after he saved Natalia from drowning three summers back, they unbelievably became close friends.

"I can't tell if you sound surprised or disgusted…" he scratched his cheek. Natalia laughed before nudging him in the arm with her elbow.

"You gonna stand there all day?" she joked. Matthew shook his head, closing the door and locking it. Kuma had enough food set out for the day so he wouldn't starve.

"I hope we are in the same class this year. Wouldn't it be fun, da?" Ivan smiled, brushing his blonde hair out of his face, wearing a gray muscle shirt and cargo pants with brown combat boots, the same brand as Matthew's. Since they were boys and close in age, Ivan and Matthew instantly became friends. They both love to play hockey, sweets, and horror video games such as _Amnesia_ and _Daylight_. They even have matching necklaces with each of their favorite symbols: a sunflower and a maple leaf.

The only article missing was the purple scarf Katyusha knitted for him a while back. Matthew noticed the boy's stare only to chuckle.

"It is in the cleaners, I had spilt vodka on it" Matthew sighed. What a typical answer. Another thing they both liked: experimenting with vodka.

"School starts in thirty minutes! I will drive us." Katyusha ushered the youngins off the porch and into the light blue Beetle in the driveway. They piled into the seats, the older girl turning the car on and driving off to their destination.

Saying he is nervous is an understatement. Matthew will be starting school, at an actual _school_… How terrifying! He did not have contact with people, his only friends being Katyusha, Ivan, and Natalia. So, when his parents agreed to sent him to public school, he did not know what to expect.

This… is not what he expected.

"Do people fight on the first day, eh?" He questioned innocently, Ivan glaring at the fighting boys in the courtyard, Natalia and Katyusha staying next to him. A crowd of students circled around two fighting boys yelling and chanting them on.

"No" Ivan diverted his gaze to the worried blonde. Gently, he placed his hand on top of Matthew's head and ruffled his hair. "You do not have to be concerned for those идиоты (idioty)*"

Matthew smiled, looking at the group become bigger after more students arrived to the school grounds. "что не приятно иван (chto nepriyatno Ivan)*" After spending time with Ivan, he has been learning some Russian while he taught the tall boy French. So simple words they could easily understand.

Ivan wrapped his arm around Matthew's shoulders. On his right, Natalia linked arms with the violet eye boy. Katyusha giggled, leading the group to the building for homeroom. A teacher ran past the group blowing his whistle, angrily charging at the boys fighting.

Matthew sighed.

_This will be an interesting two years at Wilson High School… if I survive my junior year, that is…_

XXX

Alfred Jones is not pleased.

First day of junior year and he gets detention for a week! No thanks to the freaky albino senior who looked at him the wrong way. He gave him the stink eye! No one gives a freaking look to the top quarterback of Wilson High.

He growled, stomping the busy hallway to his second period class. The principal lectured him for two hours about discipline and the sorts, expulsion, etcetera. Whatever, he wasn't listening.

Fixing his letter-man, the boy entered the classroom, earning a glare from the teacher who was sitting at his desk. Oh great, the British teach who broke off the fight. "Kirkland" he said bitterly.

"Jones" he stated before pointing to a seat in the front. "Get your arse into that seat, and don't move." Alfred groaned, walking to the seat, plopping down with thud. Most of the girls giggled seeing him pout. Cheerleaders were annoying, he needed something new in his life.

The bell rung, all the students sitting in their seats. The door opened as soon as the teacher stood up. Everyone's attention turned to the sandy blonde hair girl.

"I got lost" He meekly said his eyes lifting to look at the teacher.

Scratch that. Not a girl.

A very cute guy.

Mr. Kirkland smiled to the boy. "No worry lad, you must be Williams correct?" Matthew nodded, walking to the teacher's desk handing him his schedule. Alfred, along with the rest of the class, intently watched the interaction. The jock had never seen a pretty boy such as this Williams. Girls could not even compare to the innocent and luring aura the boy gave off. His blond tresses appeared soft as they fell in wavy locks, framing his small feminine face. Pinkish lips, lean body, ivory skin worth touching. But those eyes were the most breathtaking of all the features. An angel entered the room and not only captivated him, but the others as well.

"Very well, Matthew Williams, you may sit in the back. Next to...Braginsky." Matthew perked up at the name and turned to the back. Alfred rose a brow.

"Comrade Matvey, what a surprise." Ivan chuckled, earning a few creeped out looks from the students around him.

"Ivan!" he smiled to the boy, the class looking at him as if he was crazy to call him by his first name. He made his way to the back, ignoring the stares from the front. Matthew sat down next to Ivan both giving each other a smile.

Alfred seemed interested in this boy. Ivan was a major creep, creating fear by only walking the halls. How could an angel affiliate with a...a commie! A commie for Christ Chex* sakes! Don't worry Mattie, the hero will save you from the monster!

Alfred smirked, turning around in his seat as the teacher started class.

School had finished successfully without any interruptions for the new kid. Although, Matthew is exhausted of all of the students staring at him. Most girls were ogling him while boys stared as if he was a rare creature. He was Matthew, a normal boy. So why did he gain the attention of every student around him?

"Matvey!" two female voices snapped him out of his thoughts, being rushed at by two endowed ladies. Natalia and Katyusha linked their arms around both of his making him giggle.

"You two seem excited, eh?" Natalia rolled her eyes.

"'School is finally over. We should go to the library, they have a new prank book that was released earlier this morning." the girl grinned.

"I thought you stopped pranking people" he rose a brow at the young girl. She rolled her eyes.

"Only you, because big brother trusts you, and so do I." she smiled, making the boy smile back. Katyusha hugged the boy's arm tighter.

"I am so glad you are at school with us! Come on, Ivan is waiting in the parking lot." she began dragging Matthew away, Natalia trailing behind them staring at the people who watched them go. Turning the corner quickly, all three were thrown off balance as three bodies hit their own, the girl's and boy falling to the ground landing on their behinds.

"Ow…" Matthew hissed rubbing his back. Natalia was glaring at the assailants and Katyusha almost started to cry.

"Shit, watch where you're going" a low voice growled at the three.

"_Non_, _mon ami*_, that is not how you treat ladies." Matthew noticed a shadow looming over him. A hand came into his view. "I apologize for my friend, he had a rough morning." The violet eyed boy accepted his help, standing up to help his friends off the ground.

"Sorry, we were rushing and did not see where we were going" Matthew apologized to the trio. It was a diverse group standing in front of him and his friends. One had really dark skin, entrancing green eyes, and messy brown hair. He wore a red plaid shirt and tight jeans. The one who helped him was a beautiful blonde with wavy bright hair and icy blue eyes, dressed in the finest clothes he has ever seen before, mostly all brand names for sure. And lastly was...an albino with the most beautiful eyes. His outfit only consisted of black everything contrasting with his skin.

"Beilschmidt" Natalia growled.

"Brat" the boy sneered. His eyes never left Matthew. Who was this kid and why the hell is he hanging around with the brat?

"I am sorry, _mon cher*_. I did not realize you were an extremely cute boy." the blonde winked to Matthew, making him fluster, the red covering his cheeks now.

"_Merci pour le compliment, son flatteur*" _Matthew scratched his head, making the older boy grin.

"_Vous parlez bien le français_. _Je m'apelle Francis*,_ what is yours _mon cher_?" He went to grab for the boy's hand again.

"Stop flirting with him, you pervert!" Natalia stepped in front of Matthew holding her arms out to block him from the blonde.

"Calm down. We're not gonna hurt him." the albino rolled his eyes.

"Si, we will not hurt him! He looks like Lovi when he is embarrassed. Speaking of Lovi, he ran away when his brother came to pick him up. I miss mi tomateee." the Spaniard cried clinging to his friend. The albino twitched his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Antonio. You scared the poor kid off with your clinginess." He shoved him off.

"Let's go" Natalia held onto Matthew as she pushed past the albino. He reached out and grabbed the boy's arm making him flinch. Violet eyes turned to crimson red ones.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt" he said. This cute guy was not getting away without him at least knowing his name.

Matthew stuttered. "M-Matthew Williams"

"Cute" Gilbert smirked as the blonde's cheeks turned a light pink. He definitely is begging for a hug and a cheek pulling. He let go.

"Stay away from him" Natalia slapped Gilbert's hand away quickly retreating down the hall with Katyusha running after them.

Antonio and Francis stare at their friend with incredulity. Gilbert Beilschmidt, self proclaimed 'awesomest Prussian', called a boy cute!

Francis smiled leaning to Antonio whispering into his ear. "Oh dear, looks like _mon ami_ has found an interesting toy"

"Do we have to play matchmaker?" the Spaniard snickered, grinning from ear to ear.

"It will prove to be fun, _non_?"

* * *

My poor Google Dictionary

идиоты - idioty - Russian for 'idiots'

что не приятно иван - chto nepriyatno Ivan - Russian for 'That is not nice Ivan' *failure on my part*

_Non_, _mon ami _- French for 'No, my friend'

_mon cher - _French for 'my dear'

_Merci pour le compliment, son flatteur - _French for 'Thank you for the compliment, its flattering'

_Vous parlez bien le français_. _Je m'apelle Francis _- French for 'You speak French well, My name is Francis.'

France is not one of the guys. Sorry, but I like him with Iggy or someone who is not my baby!

The Christ Chex is part of a joke from the comedian Dane Cook. Love that man.

Yes, Natalia is nice. I love her even if she can be a little creepy. I am still keeping the love for her big brother, but it won't be borderline obsessed. Just admiration.

The first boys have met my sweetie. Most people do not like Alfred as a choice. So why did I choose this hamburger addicted idiot? Cause I'm American! American pride!... not really. But him and Mattie make a good couple. Then there is the lovely, awesome Gilbert! I am PruCan fan, got lots of stories that I am following, but my heart cannot settle on one person for my Mattie.

And Ivan, he is so sweet! I love him having a tight friendship along with his sisters and the cute Canadian. He is also a couple choice. Because RusCan can make my little heart sing!

Review please! I like long reviews the most~ the last guy will be introduced next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! - ℒℴѵℯ❤


	3. 1,2,3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I did a double update since the intro was too short so the first chapter was then put up. From now on, every Friday or/and Saturday I will post new chapters.

I do not own Hetalia! Or Canada... sadly ;^; too adorable.

* * *

Tuesday, September 2nd

Matthew is tired. Tired of all the girls walking up to him after class and asking him personal questions which exceed borderline fan girl. Tired from the guys trying to get information and join their group, even going as far as to fight over him. He sighed. A stressful first week of junior year. Ivan walked him to class every chance he got, but two guys always tried to escort him instead.

First is the number one jock of the high school, _the _Alfred F. Jones. Top quarterback, ladies man, popular loudmouth, and 'hero'. He approached Matthew when he was heading to lunch, asking if he could join him. Regret number one, saying yes to the company. Now he has girls coming to him to talk about his relationship with Alfred and if they could make them a ship. What is a ship? OTP?

The hero's nickname for the Canadian - Mattie. Thanks to him, Matthew Williams is now simply Mattie. No last name. Even the teachers started to call him by the name. Even kids not in his grade started to use it.

After tying the knots together, due to the sporting bruise on the jock's jaw, Matthew now knows the kids fighting on the first day of school was Alfred, or Al, since the jock insisted, and the second escort.

The Bad Touch Trio member, Gilbert Beilschmidt. The one he accidentally bumped into the first day. Truthfully, when the albino walked up to Matthew, the blonde hair boy immediately thought the guy was going to beat him to a bloody pulp. But to his surprise, he was asked out on a lunch date. Second regret, saying yes, once again.

For some odd reason, Gilbert, or Gil, another suggestion, calls Matthew 'Birdie'. The reason being he is as cute as a baby bird, which earned the senior a blush from the junior.

So here he is, standing in between the yelling senior and junior as they insulted one another, trying to out do and see who gets to take Matthew to class. The sandy blonde boy could only watch in amazement, on how stupid they look fighting over a _guy_. Onlookers watched in pity, some girls coming up to Matthew and asking if he was ok and saying how cute it was to have people fighting for him. He sighed. All he wanted was to go to class before he was late. Ivan's first period class is in another building and the teacher called for him to class early so they could talk about a quiz he did poorly on. Hence why he is stuck in the situation.

"What's going on here?" a lazy drawl was heard over the yelling. Matthew turned around to see a tall boy with gravity defying light brown hair and amber eyes staring at the commotion with some interest, although it appeared he was not going to stop it. He had a small scar on his forehead. His appearance screamed delinquent, and was that marijuana Matthew's smelling?

"Beilschmidt and Jones are fighting over the school's little prince obviously. Who else would they fight over!" the fan girls squealed. The guys around held their ears.

"Prince?" the boy glanced down at the smaller boy. His eyes widened when he saw violet orbs staring at him, confusion on his face.

"Well hello _schatje*_." he smirked. Matthew blinked. What did he call him? "I didn't see you there. You must be the prince they were talking about. I'm Lars de Haven." He held his hand to Matthew, who took it a second later, shaking hands.

"Matthew Williams, but call me Mattie, most people do, eh." he chuckled, making Lars smirk.

"Hey, leave Mattie alone!" Alfred yelled, interrupting the fight and completely forgetting about the albino at the moment. Gilbert also turned his attention to the little Canadian, then to the Dutchman.

He strode to them and wrapped his arm around Matthew's shoulder. "What do you want with birdie Lars?"

Lars gave a crooked smile. "I am only saying hello and introducing myself since you two were busy yelling at one another like blathering buffoons" He let Matthew's hand go.

"Who the hell are you calling a buffoon!?" Alfred glared. Matthew rubbed his temple. Class was about to start. If he was late he will find these two idiots and beat them up with his hockey stick.

"I'm going to class" he announced, slipping Gilbert's arm off of him. "Carry on" he sighed leaving the group.

"Wait, Birdie! Don't leave me!" The red eyed boy chased after Matthew.

"Mattie!" Alfred tried to follow but his fan girls and cheerleaders stopped him, trying to talk to him. Lars watched, in amusement, walking away to his calculus class. The little Canadian was on his mind until he made it to his classroom.

'_Mattie huh? So adorable'_

XxX

"Letting you enroll in school was a bad idea." Natalia munched her sandwich with anger. Glaring off girls and guys alike is frustrating to an extent. But she is doing this for Matthew's safety. He is fresh meat to all these animals. Sure the boy is good looking but nothing can compare to her older brother Ivan. He's tiny, but the muscles are hiding. If he took off his shirt, everyone will have a field day. Add his feminine features, round doe eyes, and meek voice, well… he is prey.

It was lunch time and the Braginsky siblings and Matthew were sitting at the closest table to the exit. The tables were organized in this fashion: the one's who wanted to talk/flirt/see Matthew were the closest while the small percentage of the not interested/already dating someone sat the farthest away. They still sat with their friends, of course. But this 'who get's to court the new kid' ordeal was becoming more ridiculous than it already was.

"My parents won't pull me out now. I will have to live with these savages." Matthew sighed, resting his head on Ivan's shoulder. The Russian boy smiled as he stroked the tiny boy's sandy blonde hair. It always calmed him when someone played with his hair. His friend was careful enough not to stroke that cursed curl, only running his fingers far away from it.

"They are harmful. If they try to hit on you, I will protect you!" Katyusha fist pumped. Natalia shook her head, stealing her sister's apple slice.

"You cannot even tell when a guy is flirting with you" She said. The senior girl blushed in embarrassment. The boys chuckled, watching the girls steal each other's food.

The bell finally rang, the four standing up quick and retreating out of the lunch room without fail. Walking to his locker, Matthew and Ivan started a conversation about what they wanted to do on Saturday since the girls will be doing what girls do best: spend money at the mall.

"The skating rink will be open, maybe we can play some hockey?" Matthew suggested. He stood in front of his locker and started putting in the combination.

"I do not think you will like me beating up your pretty little face, da?" Leaning on the locker, Ivan smirked, earning a twitch from the Canadian.

"May I remind you of when I broke your ribs?" He poked his fingers at the Russian's stomach. "Or do you want another trip to the hospital room?" Smirking, he traded his books out for his calculus and sketchbook. He heard a hearty chuckle from behind him. Suddenly, he was lifted up in the air by his legs, making him involuntarily squeak. His body was now turned to face Ivan, him looking down at the smiling boy with a blush.

"I-Ivan?" he pats the almost white hair. Their violet eyes remained staring at one another until they heard a unison of coughs from behind them. They both looked at the three guys standing close by. Alfred looked beyond pissed, Gilbert was gritting his teeth, and Lars glared.

"H-hey Al, Gil, and Lars" Matthew's face bloomed into a nice pink color. He couldn't tell what they were angry about, and what he didn't know was that they were directing it to the tall boy holding him, who also glared back.

"Birdie/_schatje_/Mattie" They said in unison. The electricity was sparking wildly as they glared at each other.

"I was going to ask first!" Gilbert yelled. "The awesome me get's first privileges!"

Alfred scoffed, "In your dreams rat. Mattie and I are closer!" he pointed to himself.

Lars only sighed as he looked at the person of interest, who cocked his head cutely, staring at them with his clearly confused violet orbs. He smirked. The kid was too cute for his own good.

The only obstacle in the way had to be the biggest guy in the whole school who held onto Matthew like a porcelain doll.

Ivan growled. He set the Canadian down on his feet again. "All of you are annoying bugs that need to be crushed"

"What's wrong?" The boy tugged on his sleeve. Worry etched on his lips looking at the guys. Gilbert and Alfred both stopped spatting to stare at Matthew. On queue, they quickly walked to him.

"Go on a date with me!" They yelled. Matthew froze in surprise. Lars sighed, locking eyes with _his _soon-to-be boyfriend and winked. He smirked in victory when the blush once again covered his cheeks and ears.

Ivan's eyes widened a fraction. How dare they ask his best friend out in front of him?! His arm protectively wrapped around Matthew's shoulders, baring his canines to the imbeciles.

"I'm sorry, eh. I cannot date both of you. We have only known each other for a week, Lars a day. I will have to decline" The small boy pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear, holding his books close to his chest. Ivan sighed.

Gilbert frowned for a split second, then the smile returned. "No worries, birdie. I'll make you fall for the awesome me!" _Eh? _Alfred glared and Lars was itching to punch the albino in the mouth.

The American placed his hands on his hips, "That's my line" Alfred thumbed up to _his _Mattie. A druggie and over-conceited freak is going to take what he wants.

"May the best man win. I hope you choose well" Lars said.

Matthew felt his brain malfunction. What in the world did he get himself involved in? This is too much to handle. They don't even know him! And they are asking for dates! Maple, what did he do? Home school sounds more appealing then this mess. Sure, romance was what every high schooler wants. But three _guys, _that is unnatural for a first (but this is America, nevermind), want to date you...

His heart started to beat faster as he met the three determined, heated gazes of amber, blue, and red eyes most likely undressing him where he stood. Maybe he could give it a try, see what each guy is like. But it doesn't mean he is going to fall in love with one of them. He felt Ivan's eyes looking at his persona, Matthew turning his head up to see his friend, his violet eyes were similar to the others. His heart felt like bursting out of his rib cage!

The Canadian felt like going home, cuddle with Kuma under his Dead Pool blanket, and cry.

* * *

My poor Google Dictionary

_schatje _- Dutch for 'darling' I believe

Poor baby, he is so confused.

So the candidates are up! Ivan, Gilbert, Alfred, and Lars~ What is Mattie to do with four gorgeous men? Saa, that is for you to find out now isn't it? Please review!- ℒℴѵℯ❤


End file.
